magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
User Guides/Free account guide
Greeting fellow magic rushers, this is Ezechiel. I am playing magic rush for about a year now, have some lvl 90 accounts and I decided to share my knowledge on how to level up an account and be a successful player in Magic Rush. One of the main reasons I am doing this is, that I see to many players stuck at low ranks and, therefore, having a hard time in PvP battles. This is even true for high VIP players, that are sometimes stuck at ranks below 300, even though they should rule the top arena rankings. This guide will not give you an introduction into Magic Rush and it is no "how-to-play" tutorial. It is a guide dedicated to pushing you from being an average player to acting pro. This guide will not only introduce strategies to you, showing and discussing best investments for diamonds, but also take a look into interaction with other players and help you to find answers to sometimes tricky situations. Before starting with this guide, I would like to add some words about investing money into this game. Note, that this is only my opinion and based on my experiences ingame. In the end, it is your money, you are spending and you have to decide, whether it is worth it or not. You will find this guide helpful even if you want to invest diamonds into this game, as I will point at some good investment possibilities from time to time. In my experience, an investment is most valid in the early game, because you will increase your arena rank fast and earn more diamonds this way. If you plan on investing 10 - 100 Euros, it is best to buy growth funds and fortnights, as the ratio of diamonds/money is best here and you have some time to wait for getting the diamonds. With an investment of ~40 Euros, you will usually reach the Top 20 arena ranks. In any case remember to have fun, e.g. investing diamonds into hs might be silly, but if you want to fight just do it. :) The beginning Well, here we are, ready to start a new server, a new army and ... Wait. We will wait for a new server to just open. I tried to start an account on a two day old server. The result was depressing. As a free account player you cannot catch up, you will be doomed to low arena ranks and collect much less dias, thus, loosing ground over time. Also, it is best to start 3-4 days before the end of the month, so you can collect 1 more free hero from daily logins (important for second week quest). the first days are very play intensive, so I surgest you find some free time, before you start. 4-6 hours per day are expected. You have to login multiple times also to use your stamina proper. I think Friday is maybe the best day, as you head into the weekend and you will open prooving grounds by sunday and get all runes. These advantages ally to all players, but you as a free account player are most dependent on them supporting you. While playing the campaign, do not skill your starting heroes. They are all crap and we will get rid of them as soon as possible. Only exeption is the skills that are required by the quests. We will use 258 diamonds to get a wishing pool hero (after stage 1-3) and start our journey with him. Keep yourself updated on which team is good. If you plan to pay for diamonds you might wish to use your free diamonds from the early arena to get a second diamond wish. If the hero is crap -> start new server and try again. Else: start playing. By now the best free to play teams are: # Murphy, Mira, Sebastian, Gerber, Ruby/Pandarus # Pulan, Merilyn, Karna, Blaine/Sebastian, Alma # Gerber, Blaine, Karna, Sebastian, Mira Decide based on your wishing hero, which team to take (And look into the forum, if a certain team is stronger). Here is the main challenge playing a free account: You are doomed with the initial team you build, because you will barely rune them in time, before you get to the next levels. Also, gold gets rare in the mid levels 50-80. As you may have noticed, Sebastian is in every team. I strongly surgest you farm him (3x Elite stage every day). Maybe also buy him in the 3rd (?) week event (50 SS for 2k dias, you should have gotten like 30 by cursade and elite by then). Your first lineup will look like this: - Uther, Yuan, Lufia, wishing pool hero, Aurai You can skill Aurai as sixth hero, as you will always need her. The team is the typical SAH-team you are provided in the early stages of the game (sticky-as-hell team). Some special attention can be given to Emily. Her bear (who is no bear no more) helps you survive the cursade a lot. So on the one hand I'd recommend her, on the other hand it is very expensive to keep her skilled and runed, so you have to make this decision yourself. Save your diamonds from now on for dragon prayer or 3-star legendary theresa (costs about 7-8k dias). I will add some details later. Join an alliance with a lot of players early. You can switch to the alliance with most MM later, if you want to. MM will give you a nice bonus, but 1 lvl 3 MM is ok, 2-3 are not needed badly. Also, save your alliance coins, as you will need them for MM relocation cards and runes later on. In the allaince you can burrow Saizo, Charon, Monk sun or Theresa for crusade and war tower defense. Theresa usually is best (one of the reasons to get her). Also, you can ask for advice, if you don't know what to do (crusade, campaign, team raid, ...). It is very important to do that even if you are already a good player! Talk to your leaders with secure your place in the guild, not only arena ranking. Go for Blaine and Mira in Crusade, getting 2-Star Blaine for some flexibility in Crusade and Dungeon is ok even if you plan on a Mira team. If you cannot finish the first days Crusades, then stay on 9/10 and wait for the second day. Do not loose your team! On the second day your team strength will highly increase, while your Crusade enemy team will not change. Stage 3-8 is a pain in the butt, by the way. You miss 2 out of 5 heroes of your main team. Finish it somehow with 1 star and come back later for the quest. The following days You will have to save your money for skills. Two main mistakes is to buy money for dias (golden hand) and to buy skill points (honestly, they regen fast enough). You have to buy 1 time to finish the quest, though. Also, you will be able to leave your city now, so: Dracarys! Burn low level around you and loot them. It's a war game. It may not be the most fun part of the game, but it is nessecary. You need resources to level up your kingdom constantly. Unitl ~25 level up everything, after that push your resource altars and kingdom to 40 and get access to the additional level II buffs. Then level equally again. Hide your VIP status in options. In the beginning VIP0 are less welcomed by the guilds, because they have lower potential. You will need some days/weeks to reach the TOP100. After that you can basically compete in any alliance, so show or hide your VIP, whatever you like. Concerning the alliance you should keep an eye on their progression. Do not relocate to any member or position, but wait for the leaders to take a MM. Then go there and participate in monster rallies (2/day for the extra money, more just wastes HS). If they do not take a MM, leave them and join another alliance. You want to take part in PvP. You should be around rank 40/55 in the alliance in best case. this means, you are not the worst player, but close to it and have a puffer of 5-10 players. Active chatting will prevent the leaders from kicking you! Again, I kindly remind you to not skill Lufia. She will stay in your main team for a time until you replace her. Keep her level at max, but do not invest into her. Green to Blue maximum is fine for her. As you start farming more runes, here is how it works: First, farm the highest level runes (blue ones, later purple ones, in the end game orange ones), even if you do not have the level to insert them, yet. During farming them, a lot of lower level runes will drop anyways. Do not farm blue runes, that are available in prooving ground. You get tons of them at some point. Consider to sell grey and green runes, if you have too many of them (e.g. more then 30). You need money. Do attack wealth goblins to finish the quest, but stop after the quest is done. You can use the 80 gem 120 stamina from construction so days to get runes faster if needed. You have to buy the 120 stamina for 50 dias in the top menu! Ressources, especially herbs are more valuable. Remember to buy Blaine and/or Mira in Crusade. I usually get Blaine 2-stars and then max out Mira only, but that depends on the team you wish to build. On day 3 we should be around troop level 40 and kind of finish Blaine or Mira. Get the 1-star heroes in time to finish the second weeks hero rush quest. You can usually get like 15 heroes max. if you are a bit lucky. The first weeks A level a day, keeps the doctor away. Until lvl 50 you can do this. You should get 140 daily quest points, if you have a lot of hero evolution or level upgrade, aim for 180. Fill the missing points by leveling up unused heroes (+2 points/lvl). Never do more then 140/180 (Best troop exp/points ratio). Keep on attacking weaker opponents for ressources. After 2 weeks evaluate your proceeding. Do you stand a chance? Are you in a good arena rank (200-)? Is your alliance strong enough? Do they have the ability to get a lvl 3 MM? Are they nice? It's a game, you can actually loose it. Don't invest another 3 month into an account, that will loose ground day by day, but restart if things went horrobly wrong. Get Theresa, she is great! And keep a second queque open in kingdom. Always advance your kingdom level in the queque, because it takes more then 48 hours and this way you get a lot of "free" extra development. If you bought some dias, you should get Theresa. Also, get Saizo SS, if you find a chance in card event. do not roll the weel, its stupid. Card event works like that: Reset your 5 cards until you see SS, then turn the cards 1by1! not all at once, never all at once. Only turn them until you found the stones. Invest 3k dias to get the 15 extra SS each day. Usually you get the hero after 2 days (~7k dias) + some aditional Saizo SS. After you got your second legendary hero in the second months card event (I recommend Ariel, Robin) you will also finish your Saizo and end up with 3 lengendaries that will carry you a bit in Crusade, campaign and also arena. This is not recommended for VIP0, because you cannot skill them properly! In the very lategame they are not good in arena any more (3-star is not enough), but until then you will have fun for about 40 euros in total. In Hero Brawl make 2 equal strong teams. Your thrid team is the crap team. You may use runes to improove the team, but again: Do not waste money to skill them. Even if you got a million gold, it will be gone very fast! In arena and brawl fight for a rank that increases your reward, not any rank. E.g. you are rank 189, do only fight rank 150-, everthing else will not increase your daily reward and is pointless. Your arena rank will be around 100-150 for a long time and decrease, whenever you add a new hero to your lineup (because you stop to evolve your team). This is all right, but aim for one of the good teams and keep focusing on these heroes. Any "outsorted" hero joins the second team. In PvP only use your main team (also for defense!). I will continue with some more tips later. For now thats it! I hope you like my first weeks guide and can lead your team to success.